


A Taste

by GlynnisIsta8



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, ShieldShock - Freeform, Smut, darcystevemonth, oh god i wrote the thing, promptathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:18:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4942948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlynnisIsta8/pseuds/GlynnisIsta8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-for Darcy/Steve Month Promptathon from<br/>lovethefic on tumblr Prompt # 4- Darcy/Steve meet at Tonys party in AOU and hook up</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste

Steve Rogers was opinionated. 

He didn’t like parties much.  He hated getting hit on by vapid women. He didn’t care for the way Tony Stark made fun of him for his lack of experience.  He thought most alcoholic beverages tasted weak, especially since they couldn’t affect him.  Party food was okay, but not usually great, since it tended to come in small portions.

On the other hand, he liked playing pool and hanging with other Veterans.  And, while he wouldn’t admit it to Tony, Natasha, or any of the others… he thought that curvaceous brunettes with laughing eyes were irresistible.

He also appreciated good tactics.

Early on, he was cautious when Thor approached with a friend close behind.  Thor held her hand, which surprised Steve, since he knew that Thor was in love with a woman who couldn’t make it to the party.  On the other hand, the woman was beautiful.  Thor’s smile was proud and excited.  “Captain!  My friend has asked an introduction.  This fair maiden…”  The woman snorted with laughter.  Thor glanced at her, his grin sly with understanding.  “My apologies for mis-speaking, little one.  You are special as a woman who loves life and its pleasures.  I should not allow my brotherly affection to temper that truth.”  He kissed her hand with liking and respect.

Steve perked up with interest at Thor’s words to the woman.  So, Thor loved her like a sibling… and, she was lusty.  He shifted where he stood leaning against the bar and looked at her, a slight smile of interest playing on his face.

She shoved past Thor and sidled near, without getting so close that she made Steve uncomfortable.  “Hi, there, Captain.  I’m Darcy Lewis.  I used to be Jane Foster’s intern and manage her care and feeding, including tazing scary, drunk-acting guys in the desert who claim to be godly and wield a big hammer.”   She smirked at Thor, but kept her pretty eyes turned to Steve. Her gaze was nearly tangible, but again not too much.  Steve was taken with her wide smile, her direct gaze and manner, and her stunning curves.  The slight eyebrow hitch she gave indicated she’d seen something of interest when she let her gaze pause below his belt line.

Thor laughed.  “Lady Darcy, meet Steven Rogers, our Captain.  He is a good man and a great leader.”

Steve glanced at Thor, almost surprised the god was still there.  He’d forgotten him; he was so taken by the brunette’s smile.  “Thanks, Thor.”  He swallowed hard as he looked at Darcy again.  Her smile teased, but she made small talk that didn’t pressure or come on too strong.  She made fun of Tony Stark’s lack of verbal filter, while confessing to only having a bit more control than Stark did.  Her self-deprecating humor charmed him. After a few minutes, Steve’s posture relaxed, and he smiled at a joke she told Thor.  He saw her indulge in a quick, careful, almost-triumphant smirk.  But, he wasn’t irritated.  On the contrary, it left him tingling with desire to be closer to her, to see her smile again.  He forced himself to talk, asking about her current work and education studies.  She spoke with candor and zest.  Her manner wasn’t at all fawning.  She didn’t make him uncomfortable, just left him buzzing with an undercurrent of _want_ that he savored and let build.  He was actually disappointed when she moved away to go meet some of the other Avengers.

He hoped that the sway of her hips was meant for his viewing pleasure as she approached Natasha.  He heard her pestering Thor.  “Oh, come on!  Just one little taste...  I have GOT to try your alien fuck-me-up stuff.  Come on!  You owe me. I knocked you on your ass, Thor.  Who else can claim that?” 

Natasha noticed how Steve’s attention stayed on Darcy. She gave him a slight smirk and small wave.  He rolled his eyes and forced himself to look away, flustered.  Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Darcy smack Natasha’s arm and scold her for making him uncomfortable.

Steve wished he had the nerve to follow Darcy and claim more of her attention, especially when a scantily-clad blonde pressed herself against him until he frowned  and growled enough to frighten her off.  He wondered if he’d been too boring, too tame to interest Darcy.  Thor said she loved life and its pleasures… Watching whatever the hell was happening between Natasha and Bruce (it made zero sense to him), Steve was preoccupied.  Another blonde put her hand on his ass and made suggestive comments.  He pushed her hand away and moved further down the bar, still thinking about the gorgeous brunette and wishing that SHE would come back to his side. Darcy had laughed at being described as a maiden.  What pleasures could a woman like her offer?  He caught another glimpse of her across the room and marveled at her figure. She seemed to move constantly, full of energy. He chuckled to himself, imagining Bucky crashing through the windows and yelling at him to not be such a Punk, to go after that sweet lady and… live.  Oh, how he wished Bucky would remember him enough to slap him upside the head…  Again, he looked at Darcy, the sensation of ‘ _want_ ’ almost alien to him after so long.

Steve wasn’t a virgin.  One of the chorus girls took care of that a few weeks into the tour.  She was fired the next week, a not-so-subtle warning to the other girls, and a fact that horrified Steve.  He’d looked her up since waking, and discovered that she had a pretty good life.  He didn’t go to see her.  That would be too awkward with someone who he only had sexual feelings for, a long time ago.  But, he was glad to know that their tryst hadn’t harmed her more than one lost job. He also dallied with a pretty fan after a USO show once, but that was the extent of his opportunities before he’d crashed Red Skull’s plane and bombs into the Arctic.  Since waking, he had been too deep in grief, and too busy.  Another woman, a tall brunette with nice legs but a dull smile, tried to interest him.  He left the bar and went to find his Veteran friends, talking to Sam as they walked up to the pool table.

While playing pool, Steve saw Darcy doing vodka shots with Tony and Clint, laughing over things that Clint was saying and looking a bit flushed from the affects of the alcohol.  She turned as though she felt his gaze on her, then smiled and gave him a wink.  He missed his shot.

Thor broke out the Asgardian mead.  Steve sniffed it cautiously.  It smelled strong, a little bit dangerous, and tempting.  One of the Veterans asked if Steve was too pure for alcohol.  Steve rolled his eyes at that and took a swig.  It burned as it went down, and he blinked with surprise.

Thor’s grin was triumphant.  “You feel something, Steven. Don’t you?”  Another of the Vets drank a sip and had to sit down, his language slurred and his strength gone immediately.

Steve nodded as a wave of warmth swept through him.  “It tastes really good, too.”  They walked down the stairs and back to the bar, sipping their drinks as they went. 

Thor talked more about the history of the drink and wild parties he’d attended where it was enjoyed.  Thor tilted his head, watching Steve carefully.  “What do you taste?  What does it remind you of?”

Steve leaned against the bar, closed his eyes, and sipped again.  “It’s like an ocean breeze mixed with greasy foods and the mechanical scent of the rides at Coney Island.  It’s like… Peggy’s lipstick.  It’s like… a scent vibrant with temptation, spices and flowers, and a hint of vodka.” 

Darcy’s voice startled him, and he opened his eyes.  “That last one’s me, handsome.”  She gave his chest a little shove so that he fell back to sitting on a stool.  “Here.  Taste.”  And, then, she was pressed against him, her arm around the back of his shoulders, her mouth slotted over his while his hand went to her lower back, eagerly pulling her closer as she licked into his mouth and took his bottom lip between hers with a nip that had his blood boiling and all thoughts of restraint forgotten.  She pulled back and smiled.  “See?  Temptation, spices and flowers, and, well, more than a hint of vodka…”  She waggled both brows and laughed sweetly.

He nodded, dumbfounded and aroused.  He took another swig of the mead and held the glass out for Thor to pour more.  His other hand still held Darcy close against his body, the feel of her warmth and her soft curves driving him mad.  He swept his hand up and down her side, stroking the curve of her breast with his fingertips.

She gasped.  “Ooh!  That feels nice.  Want another taste?”

So, he initiated the next kiss, starting slow and soft like Natasha had _finally_ advised when he lost his temper and yelled at her to tell him how to improve his kissing.  He pulled Darcy’s lower lip between his and sucked lightly, his body at full attention as she moaned with pleasure.  She was panting with desire that sent a shudder of pride through him.  His head was filled with warmth and want, but oddly clear.

He stopped kissing her just long enough to gasp.  “The mead’s not muddling my head.  I feel pleasure more keenly, but my thoughts are clear.”

Thor chuckled.  “Aye.  That is how it affects a mighty warrior, Steven.  The only intoxicant affecting you is the Lady Darcy.”

Darcy pouted.  “Thor! I wanted him to attribute the pleasure thing to me, too.  Spoil sport.”

Steve’s lips twitched to a smile as he kissed her again.  He whispered.  “You’ll have to try harder to impress me then, Darcy.”

Darcy sat on his lap, heedless of scandalized looks from women around them.  Her whisper was a warm, vodka-infused tickle in his ear. “Tell you what… If you put those sinful lips to work between my legs enough to make me see stars and stripes, I’ll try hard enough to please you all night.”

Steve kissed up the side of her neck and breathed in her ear.  “Watch it.  That’s not a metaphor with me.  I can keep going for hours.”  One of his hands gave her thigh an appreciative squeeze.

Darcy shuddered with want.  “You’re on, Captain.  And by on, I mean, let’s go find somewhere more private.”  Not even bothering to look for his jacket, Steve agreed.

While Darcy visited the rest room, Steve looked up oral sex on his phone, and cast his thoughts back to things he’d overheard while living with Bucky.  He scanned a few helpful articles that talked about how to do it right, and finished his mead.  What he lacked in experience, he hoped to make up for with tactical ability. When Darcy returned, they left the party together.  There were others in the elevator, so they just held hands until they reached his door.  Inside his quarters, Steve pulled Darcy into his arms and kissed her deeply.

She smiled into the kiss.  “I’m sorry if I came on too strong back there, Steve.  I was pretty drunk from the vodka. You’re like a fantasy to me, I confess, but you seem like a nice guy, too.  We can take things at whatever speed you want. The others said…”

Steve raised his brows.  “Do I look scared?”

She tilted her head and studied his expression.  “Nope.  You don’t. It’s just that the others said that you…”

He silenced her with a kiss.  “I don’t do anything I don’t mean to, Darcy, and I don’t say things I don’t mean.  And, they don’t know everything about me. Of course, I won’t pressure you for more than you want.  I would never do that. You can take the lead, or leave if you prefer.  But, if you meant what you said before… know that I did, too.”

She jumped up and down in his arms, causing him to laugh with delight as she squealed.  “Oh, goodie, goodie!  I want you so much I’m about to explode, even though the vodka’s faded a lot now.  I just didn’t want you to think I took advantage of you, or anything… what with the mead.” He stood back and removed his shirts.  She gaped at his naked chest.  “Oh, gods!  I’m talking too much.  I’ll just be quiet now.”

Steve’s brow furrowed as he skimmed his hands down her sides to her waist.  “I’d prefer it if you get loud.” She laughed again.

Nervousness crumbled to ash and blew away.  Darcy reached down and lifted her shirt over her head, tossing it aside.  “Make me.”  They fell into each other’s arms again, hands roaming, and lips and tongues tasting and pleasing.  Things heated up again quickly and they were on the bed pressing skin to skin within minutes. 

Once there, Steve was determined to slow things.  He knew he recovered quickly, but wanted to avoid disgracing himself to start.  And, from many campfire chats with his fellow Howling Commandos, he remembered the challenge that Bucky had put to the men when they asked about his womanizing success.  It always made them laugh, but Steve had seen the admiring glint in the other men’s eyes and the way the more experienced among them nodded when they heard it. “ _The girl goes first, the girl moans loud. Make her beg, then do yourself proud._ ”

Darcy wrapped a soft hand around his erection, testing his determination.  So, he began to kiss his way down her body and out of her reach.  Between kisses, he murmured how beautiful she was.  He continued to tweak and graze her nipples as he kissed down her belly and thighs.  She parted her thighs eagerly as his kisses drifted along the inside, up… and then back down as she sighed.  He grinned at the noise and kissed up again, feeling her tense.  She lifted her hands to her face for a moment and groaned. He lifted one of her legs so that he could caress up the back of her thigh while she squirmed and made gorgeous little noises.  Her breaths became more shallow as his breath brushed over her center.  She bucked up, surprising him.  So, he shifted her leg over his shoulder and put his hand atop the thigh to hold her still.  She grasped at the sheets, gasping more as he finally moved his lips where she wanted them.  He kissed and tasted her softly at first, then with more pressure and long strokes, taking his time and watching her react.  He shifted her other leg over his shoulder and used his hands to gently open her more.  As he pressed his tongue deep into trembling flesh, he moaned appreciatively. Eventually, hoping he’d teased enough, he finally shifted up to her sensitive bud.  He’d teased at it so far, but not concentrated his efforts there.

As Darcy began to babble and writhe, he worked his tongue faster and faster over her clit.  He was fascinated by her ecstatic reactions.  Her body tensed more and more, shuddering.  She put one hand on his head, grasping at his hair, pulling again and again. He closed his lips over her and sucked, first gently, and then harder as he looked up at her expression carefully.  She lifted up and was bucking differently now, while he stayed with her through every shudder and outcry.  He slid one finger, and then a second, inside her and pressed upwards until he got the reaction he sought.  She stiffened as though shocked, and then began to shudder and cry out even more.  Never had something inarticulate sounded so beautiful to his ears.  He kept the rhythm as she came, then kept going.  He’d only had time to read four articles while she was in the bathroom, but all had agreed that he should continue until she… He stifled a surprised cry as she grabbed his hair and pulled urgently.  He shifted his mouth back to her thigh quickly, kissed each thigh a few times, and then moved back up the bed.

Darcy was panting as he pulled her close and placed tender kisses on her cheek and then neck.  He ran a hand up and down her back in a firm caress.  She gasped.  “That was the best thing in the history of best things…”

He ducked his head and gave a half smile, pleased.  “Good to hear.”

She giggled.  “Four stars, Captain.  I saw stars, stripes, fireworks, rockets’ red glare…”

He chuckled and groaned.  “Enough with the patriotic theme!”  He continued to stroke her body gently, brow furrowed with concern.  “You’re shivering.”

She groaned loudly, “Euphoria.”

He grinned and lowered his mouth to her breasts.  “God, Darcy!  You’re so sexy.”

She laughed like she was struggling to keep from getting hysterical.  “Um.  You’re sexier.”  He shook his head.  She nodded.  “Uh huh!  What you just did?  You ruined me for other men.”

He laughed.  “And, the night’s still young…”  His hand drifted back down between her legs, teasing her again, impatiently hoping for her to ask him for more.  She began to kiss down his body.  He tensed, unsure of how long he could last.  The question was soon answered.  She utterly flattened him with a magnificent blow job, delighting in her power to make Captain America cry out. She moved back up and smiled sweetly at his blissed-out expression.

He gulped.  “So much for any illusion of control…”

Her eyes flashed as she smirked.  “After what you did to me, I felt like I had something to prove.  Next time, I’ll play more, and make it last longer.” She kissed him softly; delighted by the tremors that still shook him.  Her delight increased as he rolled over her and began to kiss her more deeply.  She hadn’t felt so much ongoing pleasure with someone ever before.  She considered herself selective, but she took pleasure where she wanted.  The intensity she was finding with Steve Rogers was better than she’d dreamed.

He seemed to delight in exploring ways to make her cry out with pleasure.  He had an intense focus, and she noticed that he picked up on her responses and honed in on them.  The things he did felt better all the time. Her hopes regarding the terms ‘ _perfect man_ ’ and ‘ _peak human_ ’ were realized.  When she felt that he was ready for more, she gasped.  “Please, Steve, I need you. And, please tell me you have a condom stash nearby.  My purse is way over by the door.”

Unfortunately, that’s when the alarm sounded.  Steve’s phone buzzed.  He grabbed it unhappily and listened.  Darcy could hear Natasha yelling.  “Stark made a crazed robot and it’s trying to kill everyone! We need your help!”  As he threw on his pants and stepped into his shoes, they heard Natasha talking to Bruce.  “Don’t turn green!”

Steve growled, “Stark!”  He gave Darcy a look of intense regret, grabbed his blue shirt from the hall floor and ran out the door, still dressing.

***

A few hours later, Darcy’s phone rang.  Despite the late hour, she was awake.  Getting evacuated from Avengers Tower, and the events before that, had left her wired.  The number wasn’t anyone who had called her before, but she guessed who it was and answered.  “Steve?  You okay?”

His voice sounded tight and anxious.  “I’m fine. Darcy… I’m sorry.”

She chuckled.  “Well, I’m sorry, too.  I was looking forward to trying to keep up with you the rest of the night.” He was silent.  She guessed.  “You have to go somewhere and clean up Stark’s mess now, don’t you?”

He hesitated, but replied shortly.  “Yes.”

She sighed.  “I know what things are like with Jane and Thor… and, we’re not them.  Don’t panic. I’m not a crazy stalker lady, trying to make more of it than what it is... We just met and discovered that we have a spark.  I loved having the time we did tonight, and wish we weren’t interrupted.  I wish I was still with you... and, I plan to slap Tony Stark the next time I see him...  But, you didn’t even have to call me, Steve.  It’s okay.  Your time isn’t always your own.  I get that.”

Steve let out a noise of frustration.  “I wanted to call, Darcy.  There **is** a spark.  I… wish we had more time.  I’m really sorry that I had to leave like I did.”  He sighed.  “And, you’ll have to get in line to smack Stark.  Honestly, there’s a line forming…”

She chuckled again.  “Did you get yourself put back together before you got up there?  Or, did you fight crazed robots half naked? It would be a beautiful sight, but, I think it might fry your teammates’ brains.”

He huffed with laughter.  “My shirt buttons were off by one and my belt was halfway done.  I got straightened up after the last ‘bot went down.  Thankfully, Stark didn’t notice. He was busy justifying his actions.”

She giggled and twisted a strand of hair around her finger.  “Well, you’re super sweet to call and apologize.  That was nice of you.  Please be careful doing whatever you have to next.”

Steve took a deep breath.  “I understand if you decline, really… but, I’d like to have dinner with you sometime after this thing cools down, see you again.  Is that crazy talk?”  His tone was resigned, as though he expected her to decline.

Her reply was urgent.  “That’s not crazy talk, at all.  Or, if it is?  Sign me up.  I like you.  Like I told you earlier, I’m going for my master’s at CUNY, and starting a part time job this week.  I’m still looking for a place that I can afford, but I’d love to see you, when you have the time.  Seriously… I’ve watched Jane and Thor deal with stuff here and across the Nine Realms for three years now.  I understand.”

He sighed.  “Then, I’ll call after the dust settles from this mess.  You’re one in a million, Darcy.  I hope to talk again soon.”

Her voice caught.  “Me, too.  I… Good night, Steve.”

His voice was soft.  “Good night, Darcy.”

 

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> In addition to words, lovethefic made an eye-catching gif set.
> 
>  
> 
> [Darcy/Steve meet and hook up](http://darcystevemonth.tumblr.com/post/130539438184/lovethefic-prompt-4-for-darcysteve-month)
> 
>  
> 
> unbeta'd, so all my fault...


End file.
